


Red Light, Yellow

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, True Love, Twincest, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Once you meet your soulmate you stop aging. Cameron never thought he'd be so lucky because so far he has not met his. Thinking it a fluke that he just hasn't died yet.I thought the fandom deserved an AU soulmate fic.-MR01





	Red Light, Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018'. All I am is a fan.

They say that once you see your soulmate that you have two options.

One. Chose not to speak to them ever. Die a nice old age. Living a full happy life and die of a ripe old age with those you love. Those who you know you.

Such as your friends or family members never really knowing for love but being fine with it because the people you met and followed in your journey more than made up for the lacking hole in your heart.

Or

Two. Meet that precious person, introduce yourself. Never again age another day  while you watch the people you grew up with die off like flies. 

Lose yourself to the other person because you are forcefully devoted. 

Now there is a third option. It is not considered a very smart one and for good reason.

Many folks have tried it only for them and their soulmate to spontaneously combust.

Even though they weren't in on the plan, most not even suspecting it until it's too late.

If you just casually spot them once every few millennium say from across the street.

The market or even a stage. Birth.

Even if you introduce yourself. If they have yet to or straight up don't and you manage to escape in time then you should not worry.

And if you play your cards right, keeping enough distance.

Jonathan finds out that the rules do not apply. He is not love sick. Not dead. Basically immortal without the drawbacks.

He knows the dangers and how selfish it is but for better or worse he wants to see where this leads.

* * *

 8th Century

* * *

Thirty years ago a handsome prince was born to a sickly Queen and a mean King of Alliereda for they were not soulmates.

She had paid a horrible price for the gift of child bearing, birth.

The King and she had tried for several years to no avail.

So she had sought out a witch, promising the first born away without a thought or concern for them. 

She could always have another. When the time came and she was pregnant. It was her turn to pay up.

As a choice she had her birth in the nearby forest just barely out of Black Castle grounds.

Reach.

Having planned it out so that the timing worked in here favor. Scheduling a simple walk with her handmaidens only to bribe them into taking the day off and leaving her alone.

To return for her in the morning.

Her screams of agony echoed for the longest time as she leaned against a tree and on dark green grass while she looked up at an all too blue sky that was rapidly becoming blurry when her contractions became too frequent.

"My Queen you are expecting twins."

She looks at the midwife. The Witch who for all of her gifts could never bare a child of her own.

With shock contemplating her options, she takes deep shuddering breaths.

"I only want one. The second child, I'll name him Cameron. Take the first away. I don't even want to see them. It belongs to you as promised."

The midwife nodded, a little hesitant. When she held the bundle of joy in her arms she cried tears of happiness because this boy was her own.

She decided to name him Jonathan.

Then confusion and shock set in because the baby that came next looked exactly like him.

That includes the little birthmark of a triangle with the letter C inside of it on his left shoulder.

While Cameron has the birthmark of a triangle on his right shoulder including the letter J.

And she knows what that means so she wrapped both babies up and hands the Queen her child.

Excusing herself quickly not turning back as she takes Jonathan with her. For his own good she will not tell him who he is until he is old enough.

Lives a full, happy life.

When the Queen returns to the Black Castle she is greeted with cheers from the masses, having a crowd screaming with joy.

"Long live the Prince." 

And as time passes by King Sebastian then Queen Margaret die. The world seems to scream again.

This time for Cameron Black, to cheer him up in his time of mourning because for most in this world death is inevitable.

 He hears their chants of. "Long live the King. Long may he reign."  As he locks himself in Black Castle where he can cry because he is completely alone.

Only when on her deathbed did his mother confess to birthing a son before him. Giving him away in exchange for Cameron and he didn't know how to react so he had left her alone in her final moments.

He regrets it but he cannot turn back time. Thinking that one day he will end up on the same boat.

And with time he will grow old and die that way, it hurts his head to think about. They don't know him and don't want or care to. He is their leader. He has to be strong for them.

Jonathan on the other hand grows up surrounded by people who love him. Who seek him out for help or entertainment.

He makes coins disappear. 

Copper vanish and gold appear in it's place. Most people thinks it's magic but it is only a simple illusion.

On his thirtieth birthday Cameron Black announces a birthday bash. A ball at Black Castle where everyone is invited and he encourages them to mingle and drop by to say hello.

He is not only looking for his soulmate if he even has one, he wants his subjects to find the happiness that he himself cannot afford or find.

The preparations for the festivities begin and he couldn't be more excited as he gets dressed. 

Having stepped out of the lake Jonathan takes a moment to wonder if the King is a happy man.

If having all the money and power in world bought him that or if he is surrounded by fake friends, people offering fake love and emotions. Their time for a price.

In that moment he feels pity for them if that is the case and then he forgets about it because this party gives him a greater chance to find and meet the love of his life. 

He thinks that he is ready. Hoping that his mother and friends find their precious person too.

His own birthday was yesterday a the day before King Cameron's and he thinks it a cool thing to know for some reason.

"Hello my King, my name is Johnny-Jonathan.." He stops talking when his mother drags him away. Slowing down time for a minute with the help of her magic as Jonathan's eyes widen when he sees the King.

Actually stares at him.

Once time starts again Cameron looks around confused because he feels dizzy and there is a tingling sensation running through him.

He has to sit down. Blaming it on the wine but he was only on his second cup and he is in no way a lightweight.

His birthmark stings horribly as he looks around staying confused because he had thought he had heard someone introduce themselves but he had not been paying attention and now they have disappeared into the crowd.

So his soulmate saw him and chose death. Damn that really sucks. To make it worse they had to do it to him on his birthday.

That is just so messed up.

Losing themselves in the crowd 

"I look just like him. What magic is this. He is a handsome man. Really handsome and he seems kind, fun but that doesn't mean that I should or want to look exactly like him especially if we aren't related."

"Jonathan relax. I have a few things to tell you. My son, that handsome man is your younger twin brother. The Queen and I we struck a bargain. In exchange I got to keep you, raise you as my own."

"You're telling me that I'm the rightful heir to the throne!?" He quiets down pulling her into one of the rooms without so many people or gaurds.

"More importantly, that I have a brother. And you hid it, him from me. What else. What now. Are you going to say that he is my soulmate."

Jonathan stopped laughing his very sarcastic and bitter laughter only to look his mother dead in the eyes.

"You are jesting right. Say it.. You have to be. No, Mom. Are you serious? Why him." Jonathan looks back at the crowd as he grabs her hand. They have to go back home and talk about this in private.

* * *

 10th Century

* * *

Jonathan's mom died. Some of his friends followed quickly after. His girlfriend did. Only he is still kicking.

And he hates himself for it because he has out lived them while not looking a day over thirty.

He needs to leave the Kingdom of Alliereda behind and the thoughts of it's King. Jonathan lies awake thinking of him more often than he would like to admit but he will not act on it.

He wants to be himself for as long as possible. Do what he wants when he pleases and he thinks he wants Cameron to happiness without him too while he still has the opportunity.

With that in mind he packed up some of his clothes and left his property in the management of his neighbors because he knows them to be trustworthy people.

It takes him a few hours to get to the Kingdom's entrance and Jonathan freezes for a moment as he sees the royal carriage surrounded by the King's Guards. 

Grabbing his right shoulder because it stings with a sharp pain and he has to get out of here before the King feels a similar reaction and goes in search of his soulmate himself.

He whips the horse once glad to see it start at a full gallop out of the Kingdom's entrance. Forcing himself not to turn back as he leaves his old life behind in search of adventure and something new.

* * *

 14th Century

* * *

"It's time I leave Black Castle. One day I will return to Alliereda. Ready to rule and mean it but for the time being I will leave my Kingdom in the hands of my Council. Do not worry, I will keep in touch and make certain that this country prevails on all fronts."

He looks at Gunter, Mike then Dina. Jordan, Isaac and Kay. Knowing that his Kingdom is in capable hands.

That they can hold it down for him until he finds himself and what he is looking for. It has been a while since  he has felt the presence of his soulmate and he sincerely hopes that they are all right even though they don't want to be near him.

After a few days he finds himself in a nice restaurant a few Kingdoms over with the Queen of Yuellirai and her soulmate Julien.

Both ladies had welcomed him to stay as long as he wanted so he had asked them to join them for dinner.

Asking them about how they met as he shares his own story and concerns. Staring on the second course when he feels the telltale sign of his soulmate nearby

This time Cameron cannot help it as he looks around vigillent while he grabs his shoulder in clear surprise then frustration because as always his search comes up with him empty handed.

The Queen asks if he wants here to orginize a search party for the stranger but Cameron declined politely. If he is going to find his soulmate he wants to do it without help.

In the morning he leaves for new territory with a promise to return again for lunch and a stroll.

* * *

 18th Century

* * *

 Jonathan is on a ship headed to the New World and he very much thinks that he will like it there. That he can build himself a comfortable life and help people because he wants to be involved in the community.

He walks out onto the deck intent on watching the ocean because he wants to see dolphins or mermaids before he sees land.

Only to turn around and walk away right back where he came from when he sees his doppelganger reading a book on a lounge chair. Completely emersed up until he notices the pain.

Fighting with himself and his curiosity because he desperately wants to look up. His soul is responding to the message that it's time, ok for him to want someone and be loved in return.

He doesn't want to be selfish so he resists because it is not his move to make. Not now anyway, he can wait a little longer.

The rest of the day is uneventful because unbeknownst to him Jonathan is in his bedroom freaking out debating the pros and cons of introducing himself again. This time staying and having a two way, full conversation with Cameron.

Cameron wakes up at first light to see a pink flower with a note at the foot of his bed and he wonders why his guards allowed someone into his room without his permission.

He could have been assassinated. Picking up the flower he puts it to his nose then he moves on to the piece of paper. Reading the writing out loud.

"Hi there, I keep avoiding you. It seems like the universe wants us together if the pain I feel at the weirdest of times is an indication. Mr. Black, my King the next time you feel me. Please come find me. Make me stay for I have found and left you too often."

Cameron looks at the letter running to find his King's Guard then remembered that he isn't decent so he walks into the shower.

Once he has finished and gotten dressed he heads off to breakfast. He will find his soulmate and he will be happy with them. Right now however he has responsibilities and he is excited to be going back to his people.

His Kingdom.

After a few more hours and no pain or discomfort he heads back to his bedchamber wondering if he is keeping his soulmate from eating food or relaxing because he is hogging up the place.

"I'm home." Cameron smiles brightly at the crowd of cheering fans and friends, subjects.

* * *

 21st Century

* * *

 Jonathan is signing autographs because he took on a job as a magician. Emulating real magic with math and science.

Working on building contraptions to assist with the tricks, he finds that he has a real knack for it.

Right now he is wet and cold because his clothes is drenched so he removes his shirt much to the delight of screaming fans.

He asks a stagehand to give him a towel only to feel an almost forgotten pian on his shoulder. This time more intense than ever before but not yet unbearable.

"Hey there, I'm Cameron Black." Jonathan turns around clearly shell-shocked to find that he has been spotted as Cameron holds out his hand. Noticing a towel in the other.

Dropping it when he fully sees the man standing before him. It's like looking at a mirror and that is so trippy.

"I know. I'm Johnny..Jonathan. I'm your brother." Cameron looks him over eyes landing on his chest then his left shoulder affirming his suspicions.

"Yeah. You are. And yet I see that you are also my soulmate." The crowd goes silent as they stare at the King of Alliereda and their favorite magician in clear confusion until they piece one and two together.

Cameron looks at the crowd then leans closer risking it and running his fingers down Jonathan's shoulder, whispering. "Please Johnny, don't run from me again."

Ater a moment Cameron walks forward, close enough to touch him some more so he grabs the back of Jonathan's neck. Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips not asking for any promises just expressing his wishes.

Jonathan breaks it off only to pull him back in this time deepening it as he meets his tongue licking at his lower lip.

"Cam I am happy to have found you. And that you gave me time to figure myself out. To realize it."

Both smile like fools in love when cheers erupt from the crowd and they jump slightly because the world seemed to have disappeared completely until it was just them for a minute there.


End file.
